


Two Time

by captain_rocket



Category: CollegeHumor, Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: Bi Gorgug, Bi-Curiosity, Canon Relationships, Coming Out, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Post-Finale, Slice of Life, Young Love, also i Know the title is cliche but i LOVE Jack Stauber and i refuse to change it. die mad, great parenting, pov shifts between in-universe gorgug and zac and brennan at the table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_rocket/pseuds/captain_rocket
Summary: Gorgug and Zelda are really hitting it off, but he still hasn't talked with Ragh about their kiss... and he's starting to wonder if his feelings may be a little more complicated than he once thought.





	Two Time

**Author's Note:**

> The point-of-view alternates between table gameplay and in-universe narration - it makes more sense when you read it. If you get confused, note that when at the table, every line is dialogue. In universe, there is action happening around/between the characters.
> 
> Also please if you're in this fandom, make more content! write some fanfic! every little bit enriches our experiences in this world and with these characters!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Gorgug, you get to school this Monday morning… it’s only been a few days since the battle with Kalvaxis at prom. You and Zelda have been texting on your crystal non-stop all weekend. Mostly cute stuff, you know…”

“It’s so awkward. I’m like, “Hey. Saw the weather outside. Reminded me of you.” And I put like a little heart emoji, and a cloud emoji.”

“She’ll read it immediately, and then you’ll see the little bubble appear, and it’ll sit there for like minutes. And then she’ll just send, like… a gif of a puppy. With heart eyes.”

“Aww…”

“But its like, a punk chihuahua, with like, a studded black leather collar, and the hearts are black.”

“Totally rad.”

“So you get to school that morning, and as you walk to your locker, Zelda is actually waiting for you. She’s just lingering next to the lockers, kind of glancing around and at her phone. You see her make eye contact with you, and she looks back down as if she didn’t see you.”

“I walk up to her with a little wave.”

“She makes eye contact again and, now that you’ve shown that you’ve seen her, she kinda smiles and waves. She says-”

“Like she didn’t want to be the one to interact first, in case it was weird?”

“Uh, why don’t you roll me… an insight check? Low DC, she’s not really hiding much…”

“Sure… that's a 13.”

“You can tell that's exactly what she was doing.”

“Classic Zelda.”

“You meet her at your locker and…”

\-----

Zelda smiles, brushing her flop of hair out of her eye. “Hey Gorgug.”

“Hey Zelda!” Gorgug’s voice cracks slightly. “Um, how are things? How’s your day been?”

“Oh you know. Good. Um, I took a shower, and ate breakfast. And then my parents drove me to school, I guess.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Yeah, totally.” She looks past Gorgug for a second, a frown appearing on her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Uh, don’t look now, but that asshole that you totally threw down the hallway is coming right for you.”

Gorgug turns around to see Ragh Barkrock making a beeline for him and Zelda.

“Oh, hey Ragh!” He turns back to Zelda. “We’re cool now. He’s been kinda helping me and my friends out with stuff lately.”

Ragh doesn’t say anything until he’s within a few feet from the two. “Hey what’s up, Gorgug, my man? Another week at the Adventuring Academy, huh? Glad we survived that fuckin’ crazy prom night.” He looks down to the much shorter Zelda and his confident smile falters. “Oh, uh, hey. Have… we met?”

Zelda, still frowning, says, “Yeah, we met when my boyfriend totally kicked your butt after you bullied him. Coming back for more?”

Ragh’s smile falls even further, glancing between the two younger students. His eyes are almost comically large. “...Uh. No. Sorry about that, little lady.” 

“It’s Zelda.”

“Zelda. Sorry.” He looks back at Gorgug with a pained expression. “Uh, I just wanted to ask, like… uh, I don’t have your crystal number. You know, for like, adventuring emergencies, or… whatever.”

\-----

“Uh, can I make another insight check?”

“Yeah, totally! He’s got this weird look on his face...”

“Oof. Six...?”

“So, you’re a little lost. He seemed super cheerful and confident a second ago, but now he’s kinda nervously rubbing at his eye, his black eye, which is still visible...”

“Now, I, Zac, who knows exactly what's wrong, wishes so badly I could communicate that to Gorgug, the most socially awkward and clueless kid ever.”

“Right? He kinda waits, deflated, with his crystal in his hand.”

“Oh yeah. I put my number in. And I just, uh, put a smiley face emoji after my first name.”

“Oh, brutal! He takes his crystal, looks at that, and, like, he doesn’t make eye contact with you. He just says, “Cool. I gotta go, I have uh… gym first period.” You know that first period doesn’t start for like, ten minutes. And he just runs off.”

“I say, “Bye Ragh!” Just super cheery as he takes off.”

“...No response. You see Zelda kinda huffs, and crosses her arms, and is like, “That guy is like, so weird, right?”

“Gorgug is like, “Aw, he’s not so bad, he’s just got a lot going on inside.” And, like, I think maybe he just now remembers that he kissed Ragh at prom, and is kinda kicking himself.”

“Zelda just says, “Sure, if you say so. Anyways, um, I found this crush metal band last night and I was wondering if you wanted to listen to it? Its, like whatever, you know…”

“Yeah, of course!”

“You put one of her headphones in and you guys wander off down the halls together, listening to this band before class starts.”

\-----

It’s nearing the end of barbarian class, and Gorgug’s pretty sure he’s never felt more awkward. Fig, who sits in the desk to his right, pokes him and whispers, “Dude, I swear, he stares at you for perfect increments of four minutes at a time. It’s like he’s on a fucking stopwatch or something.”

Gorgug glances over his shoulder and meets Ragh’s eyes from the back corner of the room for just a second, before Ragh turns to stare blankly into the ceiling.

“Fig, why are you in this class if you aren’t even gonna pay attention? You could just text me naggingly from bard class.”

“Shut up.”

As the bell rings and Porter excuses the class with a flippant closing remark, Ragh is the first to leave. Gorgug and Fig exchange looks before heading out together.

As the pair walked to lunch, Gorgug’s crystal vibrated in his pocket. He checks the notification, from an unregistered number.

“hey.” This message is quickly followed by, “its ragh lol.”

Gorgug nudges Fig and shows her the texts.

“Dude, what did I say? He’s totally crazy for you.”

“Maybe. I’m just worried about hurting his feelings.” Gorgug isn’t really sure what he wants, actually, but he knows Ragh doesn’t need any more hurt in his life. “I really like what I’ve got going with Zelda right now. She called me her boyfriend today for the first time.” 

Fig laughs and shoves his shoulder. “Aww, loverboy! You’re totally blushing.”

“Shut up!” Gorgug laughs. He idly flips the crystal in his hand. “I guess I should text him something, right?”

“Yeah. You should say, “Hey, wanna make out and fight a dragon?” Or is that more of a special occasion thing for you?”

Gorgug rolled his eyes, typing out a short response. 

\-----

“I say, uh, “Hey man. What’s up?” Question mark.”

“You send him that, and you wait… nothing. You check the, uh, crystal read receipts, and it just says delivered.”

“He hasn’t opened it yet.”

“No. You guys get to lunch and have a normal meal, they’re serving hot dogs. Gilear’s stain is ketchup red today, with a little mustard spot on his forehead.”

“No one tells him.”

“Of course not. Lunch goes by, and your final class, which for you is weightlifting, also goes by pretty quickly.”

“Gorgug is totally that guy who kind of watches everybody lift for a few minutes before starting his workout. Like, he fills his water bottle three or four times just to give himself time to kind of remember the proper forms, and how he’s supposed to use the machines.”

“Sure, sure. So that goes by, and after class you and Zelda hang out while waiting to get picked up by your parents. Your parents get there first, and they pull up in their little car.”

“I give Zelda a quick goodbye peck.”

“She returns it and she’s totally blushing as you leave.”

“Nailed it.”

“You get in the car, and your mom and dad are kind of chattering about you and Zelda and how cute you two are, when you finally get a text back from Ragh. You check it, and it says “not much. just thinking about stuff.”" 

“I say-”

“You begin typing whatever you were about to say and you immediately get a second text, like he had it copied and just sent it when he saw you were typing. Uh, it says, “so we never really got to talk after prom. like what that was about lol.”"

“Uhh… yeah, Gorgug doesn’t really know what to say back. I guess, I say, “Yeah, crazy night. Would you want to talk in person?”"

“He says, “if that’s better for you, sure.”"

“Yeah, I say, “Yeah, we should get ice cream tonight. How’s 6?”"

“He says, “fine for me. c u then.”"

“Cool, cool.”

“Your mom, who is sitting in the passenger seat, looks back at you kind of looking at your phone a little off, and she says, “Hey, what’s goin’ on honey? You’ve been awfully quiet back there.”

\-----

Gorgug smiles half-heartedly at his mom. “Yeah, I’m just thinking about stuff.”

Wilma and Digby exchange glances. “Girl stuff?”

“Um, kind of. And boy stuff.”

Wilma turns back to look at her son.

“Boy stuff? Anything you wanna talk to your ol’ folks about, bud?

“Um, maybe?” He pauses. “I guess I’m in a weird kind of phase, or something.”

Digby chimes in from the driver's seat. “Well you know what I say, kid, there ain’t nothin’ wrong with phases. No matter how long they last, ain’t that right, Wil?”

“Of course, dear. And you know me and your dad love you, no matter who you have feelings for. Or how many people you have feelings for!”

Gorgug sighs slightly. “Thanks guys.”

“So, what’s got you confused?”

“Well, me and Zelda are getting along really well, and I really, really, like her. But there's also this guy, Ragh…”

“Okay, Ragh! What’s he like?”

“Oh, I dunno. He’s a half-orc, I guess. He’s on the bloodrush team.”

“Ah, one of those bloodrush boys. Gotta be careful with them, you know.”

“Yeah. Well, anyway, I kind of, maybe... kissed him at prom? And like, it was a spur of the moment thing, because we were getting attacked by the vice-principal, and he had just gotten punched in the face by the guy he had a crush on. But also, it was kind of something I’d maybe wanted to do for a while, just in the back of my mind. And now I don’t know what to do, because I don’t want to hurt his feelings, but I also don’t want to lose Zelda because I’m... confused.”

His parents were quiet for a moment, in case he continued, before responding. “Wow bud. Sounds like you’ve got a lot going on in there.”

“You know, you’re at a very confusing point in your life right now, kiddo. You’re experiencing all these new feelings you’ve never felt before, and maybe what you thought you wanted wasn’t necessarily what you really want now. And that’s okay, as long as you communicate with everybody involved, alright? Communication is key to any good relationship. Just look at us!”

“Awesome, yeah. Thanks mom and dad. I asked him to get ice cream with me tonight to talk about stuff, so maybe that’ll help clear things up.”

“That’s great buddy! Good on you for taking the initiative.”

\-----

“And you… arrive at home! There’s a few hours before your little date with Ragh at Basrar’s, so what does Gorgug get up to?”

“I think he’s really confused and just kind of in his feelings, so he texts Zelda for a bit about music or whatever, and then he puts on her playlist and takes a nap. To maybe sleep on the whole situation a bit.”

“Alright. You set your alarm for five-ish, plug in your headphones, and you drift away to the soothing sounds of crash metal, and slash metal, and thrash metal… and that’s where we’ll end things for tonight!”


End file.
